InoDrabbles
by Muu
Summary: Random OneShots with Yamanaka Ino. Rated for future drabbles, contains random pairings. Drabble09 She was going to Prove that she wasn't shallow.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Flowers for You  
**Author:** Muu  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Rating:** K (G)  
**C2: **PLEASE note or e-mail me before adding any of my stories to a C2. I'd like to know where my stories go.  
**Warnings:** None really. Slight fluff at the end, though.  
**Pairing: **Itachi/Ino  
**Word Count: **412  
**Genre:** ...General/Romance? xD;  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto D:  
**Summary: **"Do you know the meanings of flowers?" he asked. "Of course."  
**Author's Notes:** Well, this will be a collection of random Ino drabbles. She'll probably be paired up with every guy in the Narutoverse if I have my way xD. But, yeah. I decided i love Ino so much, I'd make a collection of drabbles I wrote, just for her. So, of course, they will all probably focus on Ino :D YAY!

* * *

Ten-year-old Ino Yamanaka sniffed, rubbing at her red eyes before continuing to stack up flower pots. She had been turned down by Uchiha Sasuke yesterday, and the incident still replayed itself over and over in her head, which pissed her off to no end.

'I do _not_ have cooties!(1)' she wailed to herself as she slammed one pot into another. She glanced up from her work as she suddenly heard the bell on their door ring, signaling that they had a customer. Ino wiped her eyes one last time, quickly ran her fingers through her hair, and smoothed out her yellow apron before rushing to greet whoever had come in.

"Hi! Welcome to Yamana--" she stopped mid-sentence as she eyed Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. "...Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop," she muttered, "How may I help you?"

"...Flowers." she blinked at him.

"Excuse me?" At this, Itachi smiled sheepishly at her.

"I want some flowers." He paused, before, "Do you know the meanings of them?" he asked. Ino nodded, feeling slightly proud.

"Of course. I grew up with this flower shop, you know." Itachi nodded for a moment, paused, and then randomly pointed at some flowers.

"What do those mean?"

Ino hesitated as she looked at what he was pointing at before replying slowly, "Hatred..."

"And those?"

"Cruelty, grief, and jealousy."

"Those?" Ino smiled.

"_Those_ mean 'you're adorable'." Itachi nodded slowly before lowering his hand.

"I'll take some of those," he muttered, and the girl thought she saw him blushing, but waved it off.

"Okay," she said, slowly, before delicately plucking up the flowers he had been looking at-- white camellia's. Once she had picked about 4, she headed towards the register, and rung up the price. As Itachi paid, she suddenly decided to talk to him before he left. "Hey, since these mean 'you're adorable', you must be giving them to someone you like, right?" she asked quietly, as she carefully wrapped the flowers up in plastic. Itachi nodded, before realizing she probably couldn't see his face as she was too concentrated on wrapping the flowers up perfectly.

"Yes." he replied curtly. When she was finally done, she handed it over to him with a slightly sad smile, memories from yesterday flashing in her mind.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" she joked, only to blink in confusion as she suddenly found a bunch of white flowers being pushed against her face.

"You," mumbled a blushing Itachi.

* * *

(1) I know, 10 year olds aren't usually that immature, but when I saw Sasuke in the flashbacks, he looked _and _acted really young for a 10 year old, so i was just like... "maybe Sasuke is a little slow?" Assuming he was 10 in the flashbacks... was he? i'm not sure /

...Yeah. I can't really remember how old everyone was before the Itachi went crazy, but I think he was like.. 14? and he's about 4 years older than Sasuke, who's as old as Ino, so I figured that she'd be ten before/during the massacre thingy. And, now that you've read it, you must...

_REVIEW_, **CRITIQUE**, &/OR FLAME :D

**_Julie_**♥♥


	2. Not Exactly 'Normal'

**Title:** Not Exactly 'Perfect'  
**Author:** Muu  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)  
**C2: **PLEASE note or e-mail me before adding any of my stories to a C2. I'd like to know where my stories go.  
**Warnings:** Uhm... none really, though there is a slight reference to a guy (guess who? ;D) staring at Ino's body :D  
**Pairing: **Implied Shika/Ino  
**Word Count:** 221  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto D:  
**Summary: **His best friend's son was such a horrible boyfriend for his little girl.  
**Author's Notes:** Yeah, not an Ita/Ino this time, guys. D: Sorry. But I wanted a fic with her dad's point of view, and this came out... I figure her dad would maim any guy that dated her, and I didn't want him to seem homicidal, so I chose who I thought he would be OK with. And who better, than the lazy-ass himself:D Please enjoy

* * *

Those who did not know Yamanaka Ino very well would usually consider her a very normal person. Except for her rare bursts of anger (which she had learned to control very well lately, thank-you-very-much!), many either thought her perfect or boring.

Those people, her father considered lucky, as his daughter was _far_ from sane, boring, and normal(perfect, maybe... but not the other three). True, she was exceptionally beautiful and a talented ninja (or at least, Inoichi thought so) but all that was overshadowed by her extreme bossiness, obsessive compulsive disorder, loud voice, and tendency to dress in too-tight outfits(the last one was one only Inoichi seemed to notice, however...). All of these faults, she inherited from her _mother_, of course. Inoichi was above all of them, being a jounin and all.

...Anyways. It did not help that her boyfriend seemed to _encourage_ her faults, as he was often too lazy to object to them. He fueled her bossy nature by never objecting her orders (only rolling his eyes, with a muttered 'Troublesome..' before doing as she said), encouraged her OCD by buying her cleaning products, allowed her to use her outdoor voice (despite being indoors), and always let his eyes linger a _little_ too long on her clothes before they left on a mission.

Really, his best friend's son was such a horrible boyfriend for his perfect little girl.

* * *

...notice how he's a hypocrite? Yeah, it's supposed to be like that. Because, really, parents are ALWAYS complaining about their kid's faults, but still consider them perfect. 'Tis very weird, if you ask me. D: Anyways, you know the drill by now, right:D

**REVIEW**, _CRITIQUE_, OR FLAME

**_Julie_**♥♥


	3. The One Where It's Repetitive and Angsty

**Title:** The Drabble Where Everything is Really Repetitive and Angsty  
**Author:** Muu  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Rating:** K+ (PG) Mainly because of character bashing, but safe otherwise.  
**C2: **PLEASE note or e-mail me before adding any of my stories to a C2. I'd like to know where my stories go.  
**Warnings:** A little bit of Sasuke _and_ Ino bashing, I guess  
**Pairing:** Implied (one-sided) SasuIno and (one-sided) NaruIno  
**Word Count:** 358  
**Genre:** Angst/Drama?  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, it would be more like a shoujo manga xD  
**Summary:** Because Ino is not perfect  
**Author's Notes:** Because the fluff and luff of the last 2 drabbles made me crave an angst drabble :D Now, I still love Ino... and I must admit, my angst really, REALLY sucks... but, c'mon, no ones perfect. Give it a try, please? D: And the random hints at NaruIno were inspired after I read some of **Kaara**'s fics, and I started to love this pairing. Oh, and **Thanks to all that reviewed the last two! You all rock so hard. D': You move me to tears, seriously. I'm glad you guys are enjoying them. :3

* * *

**If Ino wasn't such a prideful person, she would admit that many of the rookie 9 were better than her. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru- hell, even _Sakura_ had the ability to be better than her, if she'd just stop obsessing over her appearance. Sadly for her, what she lacks in every other trait, she seems to make up for in pride, so she will never acknowledge any of her fellow genin.

If Ino was a more honest person, she'd be able to admit that she hated Sasuke. The bastard had taken away one of her best friends, however unintentional, so she hated him. But Ino is a liar at heart, so she continues to cling onto his back in a poor attempt to prove her love to him.

If Ino were a smarter person, she would realize that Sasuke was a lost cause, and give up on him. She would instead turn to one of her admirers-- she had many, after all. Admirers who would respect her and love her the way the Uchiha wouldn't, but Ino is an idiot, so she continues to pine after the angst-ridden young man.

If Ino were a braver person, she would have admitted-- at least to herself-- that the person she truly loved was not Sasuke, but his often overlooked teammate, the one with the dirty blond hair, crooked, too-wide grin, and fox-like face. But Ino is a coward, so she shoves down her growing affections for the Dead-Last, and instead focuses her attention on the best genin of their year, because someone as perfect as her deserves better.

If Ino truly was a perfect person, she would _forgive_ Sakura, _admire_ her teammate's bravery and skill, give Sasuke the finger, and realize her feelings for a certain loud-mouthed blond in Team 7. Ino, however, has many flaws, so she instead gives _Sakura_ the finger, forgives and loves _Sasuke_, _belittles_ her teammates, and ignores the third member in Team 7 because he is not _deserving_ of someone like her. Because she is not perfect, no matter how much she likes to tell herself that she is.

* * *

Uh... any tips on how I can make better angst:D Any concrit is welcome, I know my angst skills need some help lol. It did not help that I was listening to peppy music while writing this. D': I should have listened to Anathema, dammit D ! Hehe, any ways... you know the drill. :3

_Review_, **Critique**, or Flame :D

Julie♥♥


	4. Much more Romantic!

**Title:** More Romantic  
**Author:** Muu  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Rating:** K+ (PG) For a mention of underwear :D  
**C2: **PLEASE note or e-mail me before adding any of my stories to a C2. I'd like to know where my stories go.  
**Warnings:** Crack pairing: Deidara/Ino  
**Pairing:** DeiIno  
**Word Count:** 329  
**Genre:** General/Romance  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own  
**Summary:** Secret relationships like ours are much more romantic.  
**Author's Notes:** Done because I wanted an Ino/Akatsuki, and I didn't want to make ANOTHER ItaIno (Yet... ), and Deidara was the only one I could see in this situation. Enjoy :D

* * *

Ino scowled as she continued to pick up all the trash strewn across her apartment. After all she had done for her friends-- agreeing to host this year's Valentines Day party, decorating, spiking the punch bowl(1) (something she _only_ did because Naruto kept bugging her about it), and inviting them all over, none had offered to help her clean up.

"Ungrateful pigs," she huffed as she gingerly lifted up a pair of boxers. "The hell?" she twitched before shaking her head, standing up. She wanted to throw away the thing as soon as possible. She turned around, only to find herself smack against someone's chest. "Oh! Did you forget something?" Ino squinted up in an attempt to see the person's face better, only too see it shaded by a straw hat.

"...Ino, un." the blond gasped, her eyes widening, before she jumped onto the man.

"Deidara! I _knew_ you'd visit today," she laughed, burying her face into his shoulder. Deidara smirked, wrapping his own arms around the girl before tugging her off.

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while, un..." he frowned slightly, "Sasori-danna said it was too long a trip, un." he smiled again. "But, how was the party? You have fun, un?" Ino hesitated for a moment, before nodding.

"It was a little boring." she admitted, and Deidara frowned again.

"Un... I saw you looking at all the couples, un," he paused, watching Ino as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah? And?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just wondering, if you ever wanted to be like that, un?" Ino stared at him.

"Like _what_?" Deidara sighed-- the girl was so dense sometimes.

"Be able to be public about your...relationships, un." Ino rose another brow before laughing. "What's so funny, un!" The teen let out a last snort of laughter before replying,

"Public relationships are _boring_, idiot." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Secret ones like ours are _much_ more romantic."

* * *

(1) If you're wondering if Lee was there, don't worry. He knew not to go near it. :D DRUNKEN FIST! **Pow!** XD

... They REALLY need to make a 'FLUFF' genre. Because it seems that's what all my drabbles are. --;

The last line was inspired by my need to show that I think that Ino is a hopeless romantic. :D In a good way, though, of course.

**This authors note contains spoilers for chapter 312 and up... I think D:**

To be honest, I don't like this one as much as other Akatsuki pairs, because the 2 look too much alike for my tastes. But I've already written an ItaIno, and though I WANTED this to be Sasori/Ino... or Kisame/Ino, Hidan/Ino, Zetsu/Ino, Tobi/Ino-- whatever... I am not at the popularity level in FFN where I can write a super f-ed up crack pairing and get away with it. So, all those others will have to wait... for now. ;

...Besides, If it were Hidan/Ino, wouldn't he kill her? Or all her friends? And then himself? D:

**Review**, Critique, _Flame_:D

_Julie♥♥_


	5. Beetch, Lova, Brotha, Motha :D

**Title:** Beetch, Lova, Brotha, Motha :D  
**Author:** Muu  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Rating:** K+ (PG) Because of violence and the stupid-ass title --;  
**C2: **PLEASE note or e-mail me before adding any of my stories to a C2. I'd like to know where my stories go.  
**Warnings:** Violence? Sortof.  
**Pairing:** NONE! Could be interpreted as InoSaku if you want, but that'd be... weird, considering exactly what this drabble is about. Oo;  
**Word Count:** 255  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto D:  
**Summary:** Yamanaka Ino is like a mother.  
**Author's Notes:** This drabble was inspired by the song Bitch by Meredith Brooks (IT SUITS INO SO WELL, DONTCHA THINK?) so that's why the title has the words Bitch (Beetch) Lover (Lova) and Mother (motha). Brotha's just there because... I wanted it to rhyme? D: -**shot-

* * *

**Yamanaka Ino is like a mother. She nurtures, cares for, and loves everyone she knows the way a mother would love her children. And so, in a way, all of Ino's friends were her children (or so she said).

One of her children was Haruno Sakura. Sakura was Ino's first child, and she had cared for her deeply, even after the girl had declared that the two must be rivals. Ino had at first been shocked, then hurt, then just plain _pissed._ Sakura was _not_ treating her with the respect a mother deserved. And so, she decided that she would take Sakura seriously, and hopefully beat some sense into her in the future (be it figuratively or literally).

Sadly for her, her child is extremely dense, despite being one of their class' smartest students, so at age 12, the two are still going at it with their silly rivalry. And yet, Ino cannot help but seethe as someone laughs at her poor daughter's forehead. And so against her better judgment-- she doesn't want Sakura to think she _forgives_ her yet-- she always finds herself stomping over, fist held high as she prepares to give some poor bully the beating of their life. After all, she must punish all those who dare bully her kids. Because Yamanaka Ino is like a mother, and she loves her kids to death, even though they aren't even _technically _her children and pick petty fights with her over a boy. She still loves them regardless, and little things like that are easy to overlook if she tried hard enough.

* * *

A pretty simple drabble, and when I think about it, it could be SO. MUCH. BETTER. If only I could add s'more DETAIL. But, for some reason, I hate my LONG stories compared to my short stories, which i love muchos. Sometimes.

That is why I will never, ever be able to write a chaptered fic. Ever. Because it won't flow as nice as these short ones. Though, admittedly, this could have been better... OHWELL!

_Review_, **Flame**, Critique:D

**_Julie_**♥♥


	6. They Both Love Plants

**Title:** They Both Like Plants  
**Author:** Muu  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T (PG-13) for a sexual reference.  
**C2: **PLEASE note or e-mail me before adding any of my stories to a C2. I'd like to know where my stories go.  
**Warnings:** Super CRACK PAIRING. Seriously.  
**Pairing:** Zetsu/Ino  
**Word Count:** 306  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own  
**Summary:** Everyone in Akatsuki had been shocked when they found out Zetsu had gotten a girlfriend.  
**Author's Notes:** Dedicated to **Plum Bucket and Cattish Kettle, **who, as it turns out, ALSO loves ZetsuIno. Which is totally awesome, cause I was afraid I would be ostracized for loving an unloved pairing xD. And, uh, on with the drabble:D

* * *

Everyone in Akatsuki had been shocked when they found out Zetsu had gotten a girlfriend. They all nearly had a heart attack when they found out he had managed to convince her to come with him to Akatsuki. Even Itachi almost pissed his pants when he found out it was _Yamanaka Ino_, one of Konoha's most attractive kunoichi, the _last_ person he expected to see with the green/black/white plant-man.

Needless to say, they were all stumped as to _how_ Zetsu had managed to get a _girlfriend_ (and convinced her to join him in an evil organization out to kill one of her friends, no less), when they all had trouble even getting a good lay with some random hooker. It was a major blow to their egos, and they simply _had_ to know how the man did it. Asking Zetsu was useless, as he never replied, and only ran off when they approached him.

In all honesty, they were getting pissed, when one day, Ino decided she had had enough of being stalked and pulled around by everyone. She whirled around to face her stalker of the day-- Deidara, the organization's most annoying member.

"You honestly care _that_ much about how we got together?" she snapped, and the blond man nodded happily. "_Fine_. He met me in my parent's flower shop, and we just realized we liked a lot of the same things, okay?" Her glare faltered slightly when she noticed the look on the man's face. "What the hell are you smiling at?"

"That's not what _Tobi_ says, un!" he said, smirking at her. "_He_ says that _you_ said that you left with Zetsu because he was good in--" (1)

Not even Deidara's clay birds were able to save him from the blond kunoichi's wrath.

* * *

**(1)-Cough-** Uhm, did you get that sex ref? Yeah. :D

Well, think about it. Ino loves plants, and Zetsu practically IS one. Perfect couple, seriously! XD;

Don't shoot me. -runs-

Critique, Review, Flame:D

_Julie♥♥_


	7. He Took My

**Title:** My--  
**Author:** Muu  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Rating:** T (PG-13)  
**C2: **PLEASE note or e-mail me before adding any of my stories to a C2. I'd like to know where my stories go.  
**Warnings:** Sexual stuff :D and OOC-ness  
**Pairing:** None  
**Word Count:** 251  
**Genre:** General/Humor  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own  
**Summary:** Why did she have to be such a loyal kunoichi of Konoha?  
**Author's Notes:** ...No idea. Read, now.

* * *

Ino didn't know _why_ she did it. Well, she did, but she didn't know why she did what she _did_.

...That makes no sense. But in the safety of her home, Ino cringed as she remembered the earlier events of the day.

_An Akatsuki member had decided to break into Konoha as a way to pass time. After purposely making his presence known, he ran through the streets, knocking over carts, women, and children, helping himself to their belongings as he did so._

_Ino was in a crowd he was running towards, and as she heard the civilians around her scream-- _

"_My purse!"_

"_My wallet!"_

"_My DOG!" she felt like she had to do something to help slow him down so the ANBU could catch him. But... _what?_ She had cringed as he passed her, and as a spur-of-the-moment attempt to get him to slow down, she started to scream with the people around her._

"_My _VIRGINITY!"_ that stopped him, and he immediately whirled around in an attempt to find the owner of the voice. Ino had cringed again, before backing into the safety of the crowd. Huffing, the blond man finally yelled,_

"_No one's _that_ good!" before the ANBU had finally ambushed him._

Ino sighed again. She was really regretting becoming a part of the ANBU squad's interrogation team, since Tsunade had recently told her that the Akatsuki member would be her first assignment. Why the hell did she have to be such a loyal kunoichi of Konoha?

* * *

-le sigh- Not very good, since I did it in less than 30 minutes... This idea was sort of random. But, it greatly amused me, so I couldn't resist. D:

And to All my reviewers, (**Kaara** especially, since she's pretty much reviewd each chapter xD) I love you. I live to PLEASE YOUU. So, uh... keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating. xD Sorry I don't use those individual reply thingies, but I'm too lazy to take the time to reply individually to all of you (geez, aren't I swell? xD) but don't think I DON'T LOVE YOU. Cuz I do. Alot.

...ZETSUINO FOREVER!

♥_CRITIQUE_, **REVIEW**, FLAME!♥

_Julie_♥♥


	8. Eat Up!

**Title:** Eat Up  
**Author:** Muu  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)  
**C2: **PLEASE note or e-mail me before adding any of my stories to a C2. I'd like to know where my stories go.  
**Warnings:** Uh... mentions of dieting? xD;  
**Pairing:** hinted SasuIno  
**Word Count:** 371  
**Genre:** General/Romance (?)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto D:  
**Summary:** Aren't you going to eat at all?  
**Author's Notes:** Hmm... a certain reviewer asked for SasuIno, and since I 'LIVE TO PLEASE YOUU' I was like "Okay, sure!" This was originally going to be ChoIno, but I can't imagine Ino forcing him to date her... And, yeah. This has been floating in my head for awhile.. Enjoy? D:

* * *

Sasuke looked up from his bowl of ramen at Ino, who was simply staring at her bowl.

"Aren't you going to eat?" the blond jerked in her seat, her eyes quickly finding the face of the Uchiha.

"Ahh... No, I'm not really hungry." she gave a nervous laugh, one hand reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Why not? _You_ were the one who forced me into this... 'date'." Ino frowned slightly, knowing he was right. The only reason Sasuke was there was because she had forced him to go with her.

"Well, I hadn't expected you to come, I guess, so, uhm--"

"Don't lie to me," Sasuke rolled his eyes. Ino was a vain girl, she _always_ expected him to say yes, so she was always prepared. "Really, why aren't you eating?"

"Uhm... Well, I'm on a diet..." the boy rose a brow as he looked her over. He didn't know why she would want to go on a diet-- if anything, she should be trying to put on some weight, she just barely filled out her clothes lately. He sighed.

"So, you're not going to eat _at_ _all?"_ Ino hesitated a moment, as if thinking it over, before shaking her head. Sasuke sighed again, before rising from his seat.

"Hey, where are you..." the words died in her throat as she watched the Uchiha prodigy slide into her seat. (1)

"It won't be a real date," he explained, "if I'm the only one eating." Ino continued to look up at him in confusion, as he reached towards her untouched bowl. Carefully, he swirled some noodles into a spoon, before bringing it towards her face. "Eat."

"But... I'm on a diet..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Eat, and I'll go on another date with you." Who could argue with that? Ino bit her lip, before hesitantly placing her lips over the spoon, sucking the noodles into her mouth.

Days later, after Ino had started eating regularly, Sasuke met up with her for another dinner-date. He looked her up and down, a smile barely tugging at the edge of his lips.

"You look better with a little weight on, Ino." she only grinned at him for a second before dragging him into the restaurant.

* * *

**(1)** When I thought this up, I imagined them in a booth for some reason... so imagine he's sliding into her side of the bench/booth whatever you call it xD;

Ahh... Not quite the ending I wanted. Originally, I was ending it at the part before the 'Days later...' line, but that made the story seem unfinished. D: Fluff, yet again. --;

Y'know, I'm actually planning on pairing Ino with every Akatsuki member... It's one of my future GOALS xD; So, don't have a heart attack if you see a Hidan/Kakuzu/KisameIno drabble in the future. (Because if Sakura can be paired with Kisame, SO CAN INO.) but don't worry, I'll still make ItaIno, ZetIno, and DeiIno :3 Or try, anyways. At the moment, however, there is a bunny in my head that's screaming 'NARUINO!' and I even have something planned for that, so... just you wait xD; I'll shut up.

♥Critique, **Flame**, _Review_♥

**_Julie_**♥♥


	9. Shallow

**Title:** Shallow  
**Author:** Muu  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Rating:** K+ (PG)  
**C2: **PLEASE note or e-mail me before adding any of my stories to a C2. I'd like to know where my stories go.  
**Warnings:** Kissy scene :D  
**Pairing:** NaruIno  
**Word Count:** 361  
**Genre:** General/humor (?)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.. D:  
**Summary:**She was going to prove that she wasn't shallow.  
**Author's Notes:** Uh... ... author's note at bottom xD

* * *

Ino ground her teeth together as she glared across the table at her two teammates and sensei. (1) They had all refused to sit with her when they saw how enraged she was. She narrowed her eyes, her fists clenching and unclenching in her lap.

"Uh.. I-Ino, why are you so mad?" Chouji was the first one to speak, and they all recoiled as the blond girl started growling as she remembered what made her so upset.

"_Ino-pig, do you _really_ think Sasuke-kun will choose you over me?" the pink-haired kunoichi sneered. "Face it, you're so shallow! Only liking him because he's hot. _You_ don't know him like I do-- I'm on his team, you know!" the girl stuck her tongue out at Ino, before turning on her heel, leaving the blond to sulk. (2)_

Her team recoiled again as they watched her face go from pink to red in a second.

"Ino...?" the girls head snapped up towards the window, and her eyes widened as she saw Team 7 standing near the restaurant. "Ino?"

"Not now, Chouji." she leapt from her seat, a manic grin on her face. Her team watched her run out of the restaurant, too scared to actually do anything.

"HEY! Naruto!" the purple-clad girl waved enthusiastically at the boy. Sasuke groaned, thinking she was going to hug him again, Kakashi looked at her curiously, and Naruto hesitantly waved back.

"Uh... hey, In--" he was cut off as he suddenly found someone's lips on his own. Sasuke gaped, and nearly fell over, and Kakashi inwardly squealed at the sight.(3)

"I-Ino?" the kyuubi container stared blankly at the Yamanaka girl. "Wh-_what_ was that for?" Ino smirked as she stared up at him (making Naruto feel oddly vulnerable-- she looked like she was going to _eat_ him!).

"To prove, _once and for all_, to _Sakura_ that I, Yamanaka Ino, am _not_ a shallow woman!" she stuck her nose up, a satisfied grin on her face as she awaited the shrieks that were sure to come any moment from her rival.

"Uh... Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"Sakura left before you came here..."

"...Oh, dammit..."

* * *

**(1) **You know that barbecue restaurant they're always at? Yeah, imagine they're there xD;

**(2) **I don't really LIKE Sakura, but I try not to make her a mean character in my fics. But, I needed _someone_ to call Ino shallow, and she was the first one that popped into my head.

**(3) **Oh, come one. We all know Kakashi's a pervert xD;

There might be a sequel to this, simply because this didn't seem to have enough NaruIno for me. But, until there is, you NaruIno lovers shall just have to wait. XD; Sorry D: But if there is a sequel to this drabble, I'll make sure it has a lot more NaruIno lovin'. Because, really, I'm starting to love this pairing.

♥_Flame_, **Review**, Critique♥

**_Julie_**♥♥


End file.
